Atrapado
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ryu, Yugi y Malik intentaron escapar de Yami, Bakura y Marik con ayuda de Joey. Pero Seto sabia como sacarles las cosas a Joey. Joey se ha visto obligado a delatar a sus amigos y ahora están todos atrapados. Es YAOI
1. Atrapado 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Tiene violencia, algo de no consentido también y mucho chico x chico.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos un asco, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Este fic se divide en cuatro partes (la primera es la historia de RyuxBakura, la segunda la de MarikxMalik, la tercera la de YugixYami y la cuarta la de SetoxJoey)

Los personajes no son míos creo que es obvio por eso esta colgado en la categoría de Yugioh.

**Primera parte**

Ryu cerró los ojos mientras se sentía estrechado en los fuertes brazos de Bakura. Se había rendido. Se había cansado de ese tonto juego, de huir de quien siempre lo encontraría. Se había dejado atrapar por su amada y a la vez odiada contraparte, Bakura. Sintió el cuerpo de Bakura, ahora relajado después de la acción, arrimarse a él más cerca, ambos abrazados de tal forma que no se sabía dónde empezaba un peliblanco y dónde el otro. Bakura mordisqueó el lóbulo de Ryu con suavidad, antes de preguntarle.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde huirás, mi adorado Hikari?

- A ningún lado, Bakura.

Le prometió Ryu, cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón. Tanto él como Yugi y Malik ya se habían dado cuenta, de que si nunca pudieron huir cuando compartían cuerpo con Bakura, Marik y Yami, siendo supuestamente ellos tres (Ryu, Yugi y Malik) los más fuertes, mucho menos podían huir ahora que tenían nuevamente cuerpo propio. Prueba de eso era que los habían encontrado en ese pueblo perdido en la nada, cuando ellos trataban de ocultarse de sus contrapartes y era, como les había dicho Yami, antes de llevarse a Yugi arrastrado a quién sabía dónde:

- Ustedes son nuestros, nunca podrán escapar de nosotros.

_No puedo huir nunca más_

_Caí antes que tú_

_Aquí estoy_

_No tengo nada más_

_Aunque he tratado de olvidarte_

_Tú eres todo lo que tengo_

_Llévame a casa_

_Estoy combatiéndolo _

- Nunca me podrás dejar, Ryu, me necesitas como a una droga, acéptalo, mi adorado Hikari.

Ryu cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Bakura, sabía que eran ciertas, pero ¿tenía que restregárselas en la cara?

- Acéptalo, Ryu, quiero oír de tus propios labios que no tratarás de huir nuevamente de mí.

Ryu suspiró.

- Te lo prometo, Bakura, ya me cansé de huir, no lo intentaré más... llévame a casa, por favor.

_Roto, muerto_

_Yo doy todo_

_Tú eres mi única fuerza_

_Sin ti yo_

_No puedo seguir_

_Nunca más nunca otra vez_

- Te das cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí, ¿verdad, Ryu?

- Ya deja de atormentarme con preguntas de las que sabes las respuestas. Sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no sé hacerlo, que estoy muerto, roto, incompleto cuando no estás conmigo, que tú eres la única fuerza de mi vida, ¿ya eres feliz? ¿Ya escuchaste todo lo que querías oír o me quieres humillar más, Bakura? ¿Quieres oír que sé que no importa cuánto huya? Tú me encontrarás porque te pertenezco.

Estalló Ryu con lágrimas. Bakura lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo besó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- De acuerdo, Ryu, con eso me basta, pero sobre todo me basta con que te des cuenta de que nunca podrás escapar de mí.

_Mi única esperanza_

- Todo este tiempo he tratado de vivir sin ti, Bakura, pero mi única esperanza lo eres tú.

Le confesó Ryu a Bakura mientras este se daba el capricho de vestir a su Hikari.

_Mi única paz_

- Sé que la única paz la tendré a tu lado, y ya no trataré de escapar de nuevo, necesito que me creas, Bakura.

Bakura, que estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación del motel donde los habían atrapado a él, a Yugi y a Malik, se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

- Te creo, Ryu, pero por tu bien no me hagas arrepentirme de creer en ti, porque si tratas de huir, Ryu, te encerraré hasta el último día de tu vida, tú eres mío y ni tus caprichos ni los de nadie te separarán de mi lado.

Le advirtió Bakura antes de inclinarse sobre él y reclamar nuevamente sus labios para sí.

_Mi única alegría, mi única fuerza_

Ryu asintió ante la advertencia de Bakura, sabedor de que este cumpliría su amenaza si intentaba escapar y él lo encontraba, y Bakura siempre lo encontraría.

_Mi único poder, mi única vida_

Además ¿para qué volver a tratar de escapar? Tanto él como Yugi y Malik se habían dado cuenta de que sin sus contrapartes no sabían vivir ninguno de ellos.

_Mi único amor_

Sí, eso era Bakura para él, Yami para Yugi y Marik para Malik: su único amor.

_No puedo huir nunca más_

Estamos nuevamente juntos en el auto que nos llevará de vuelta a Ciudad Dominó, antes de partir a Egipto y, al mirarnos, los tres lo sabemos: No podremos huir nunca más, somos de ellos en todos los aspectos y es porque nuestros débiles corazones así lo quieren.

_Lo siento, lo siento_

_Con mucha amargura_

_Yo ignoré todo lo real y verdadero_

_Todo lo que necesito eres tú_

_Cuando la noche cae sobre mí_

_No cerraré mis ojos_

_Estoy vivo_

_Y tú estás tan decidido_

_No puedo mentir más_

_Caigo antes que tú_

_Lo siento, lo siento_

Ahora, aquí, en Egipto, contigo mientras me haces el amor y dices mi nombre una y otra vez, lo acepto, estoy atrapado sin salida eternamente; lo siento, que los dioses me perdonen si lo que hago está mal, pero me cansé de pelear, te amo, Bakura, y soy tuyo.

_Constantemente ignoro el dolor que me consume_

_Pero esta vez es demasiado profundo_

Esta vez ante el solo pensamiento de huir, el dolor para los tres es demasiado profundo, ni siquiera lo intentaremos, nuestro lugar está con ellos. Ni ellos ni yo lo intentaremos más, estamos atrapados y es por nuestro amor, y como tal lo aceptamos. Y mientras estoy en tus brazos, Bakura, mientras me haces el amor, te confieso de frente y en un juramento:

_No me perderé de vuelta_

*****Fin primera parte*****


	2. Atrapado 2

**Atrapado 2**

Pensé que me moriría cuando te vi aparecer junto con Yami y Bakura. En realidad no se quien se asusto mas, si Yugi, Ryu o yo. Fue una impresión enorme que nos encontraran. Yami fue el único que hablo.

-Ustedes son nuestros, nunca podrán escapar de nosotros.

Esa fue su sentencia antes de sacar prácticamente arrastrado a un asustado Yugi. Luego de eso en un segundo vi como Bakura tomaba fuertemente a Ryu del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí sin dejarlo ni reaccionar. Yo tampoco reaccione cuando tu me arrastraste a mi habitación en aquel motel barato, donde los chicos y yo nos ocultábamos.

-Escape frustrado mi querido Malik.

Tu expresión me asusta y me cubro tratando de negar lo que era evidente.

-No Marik, te lo juro...

Pero tu me silencias al tomarme del cabello y tirar de el asía atrás. Atacas mi cuello y me arrastras a la cama donde se que te cobraras lo que tu consideras mi traición.

_como puedes ver dentro de mis ojos_

como puertas abiertas

guiándote hacia mi corazón 

Me haces el amor con rabia, con furia, por haber tratado de huir de tu lado.

-Tu me necesitas Malik y óyeme bien, nunca pero nunca podrás escapar de mi.

Me juras moviéndote con fiereza en mi interior. Tus palabras me duelen, por que aunque sé que son ciertas, en ellas no hay amor solo deseo. Tu crees que yo te pertenezco y no te importa nada más. Y tienes razón Marik te pertenezco, pero no por que lo digan los dioses, si no por que te amo mas que a mi vida misma.

_donde llegue a ser tan insensible_

sin un alma

mi espíritu duerme en algún lugar frió

hasta que lo encuentres

y lo lleves a casa 

-Te necesito Malik no vuelvas a huir.

Te ruego mi preciado Hikari cuando me derramo en tu interior. Por años tu has sido parte esencial de mi, se que no te he tratado de la mejor forma la mayor parte del tiempo mi dulce Malik pero mi amor por ti es sincero o al menos eso creo yo pues lo que siento por ti nunca lo había sentido antes, tu me haces sentir vivo.

-No lo hare, Marik.

Me juras agotado por la sesión de sexo que aunque se que disfrutaste no te pedí permiso para tener.

_(despiértame)_

despierta mi interior

(no puedo despertar)

despierta mi interior

(sálvame)

llama mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad

(despiértame)

manda mi sangre a correr

(no puedo despertar)

antes que caiga

(sálvame)

sálvame de la nada que he llegado a ser 

Me pides que no hulla de ti Marik pero eso es innecesario. Al tratar de huir de ti, solo me di cuenta de algo, que yo no se vivir sin ti, que yo no soy nada sin ti.

-Te amo, Marik, perdóname.

No me importa arriesgarme a que te enojes conmigo o te burles de mi por mis sentimientos, pero al menos te lo confesare.

Pero no te burlas solo me dices.

-Si de verdad es cierto, júrame que vendrás conmigo a Egipto y que no me abandonaras.

Y te lo juro sin dudarlo.

_después de esto estaremos fuera_

no puedes abandonarme.

respira en mi

y hazme real

tráeme a la vida

Tus palabras me llenan de placer y deseo decirte que yo también te amo, pero al final no me atrevo mi dulce Hikari así que te levanto de la cama, y te llevo a la ducha donde con mis manos y mi cuerpo trato de demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi, mientras tu gimes y sollozas mi nombre en éxtasis debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha donde te complazco.

-Por Ra, Marik té Amo.

Y tus palabras son la gloria para mi, pequeño.

_tráeme a la vida_

he estado viviendo en una mentira

no hay nada dentro

tráeme a la vida

Mientras estoy sentado a tu lado en el avión de camino a Egipto, me doy cuenta de que sin ti estoy muerto Marik, solo tu me atas a la vida, sin ti solo vivo una mentira.

_congelada por dentro sin tus caricias,_

sin tu amor, querido

solamente tu eres la vida entre la muerte 

Ahora aquí en Egipto se que siempre te tendré para mi Malik y ya veras que algún día reuniré el valor suficiente para corresponder a tus palabras de amor y decirte la verdad de mi corazón, esa verdad que me lleva a gritar una cosa, pero que la cobardía al final me ase callar.

"Te amo Malik."

Algún día, mas pronto de lo que tu crees té lo diré mi adorado Hikari.

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento en brazos te abraso mas fuerte contra mi y me entrego al delicioso sueño que me cobija junto a ti.

_todo este tiempo no pude creer que no_

pudieras ver

abandonado dejado en la oscuridad pero

estuviste ahí en frente de mi

parece que mi ser a estado durmiendo

miles de años

tengo que abrir mis ojos para todo

sin un pensamiento

sin una voz

sin un alma

no me dejes morir ahí

debe haber algo mas

tráeme a la vida

Me levanto en tus brazos y te sonrió al ver que me miras sonriente.

-Te amo Marik.

Y de pronto has dicho las palabras que más esperaba oír y nunca pensé llegar a escuchar de tus labios. Las palabras que más feliz me hacen en este mundo.

-Te amo, Malik.

Y ante ese hermoso regalo yo te correspondo con otro siendo yo el que por primera vez toma la iniciativa en una relación intima entre los dos.

****FIN****


	3. Atrapado 3

A todo aquel que se pregunto que a donde llevaron los Yami a sus Hikari, pues os diré que fue Gracias a Seto Kaiba que estos consiguieron sus propios cuerpos y no solo eso, si no que se unieron los cuatro (que miedo) y genios al fin y al cabo crearon un imperio económico que dejaba a la Kaiba Corp en pañales y en Egipto tienen una mansión con tantos cuartos que ya ni se cuantos son.

**Atrapado 3**

Pensé que me moriría cuando escuche tu voz a mi espalda diciendo las palabras que fueron mi sentencia.

-Ustedes son nuestros, nunca podrán escapar de nosotros.

Antes de virarme ya sabía que eras tu Yami, mi Yami. Apenas tuve tiempo de reasignar cuando tomándome de un brazo me sacaste prácticamente arrastrado del restaurante de ese motel barato donde Ryu, Malik y yo nos habíamos refugiado en un intento de escapar de ti de Bakura y de Marik. Me sacaste dejando a tus dos amigos (Marik y Bakura) con mis amigos (Ryu y Malik) quienes por sus caras cuando os vieron a ustedes tres antes de que me sacaras de allí, supe que estaban tan asustados como yo mismo lo estaba. Temía tu furia tu venganza por haber tratado de huir de ti. Por que tu me consideras tuyo, lo se. Pero yo soy libre o al menos eso me gusta creer por que temo que mi corazón, mi mente y mi cuerpo te pertenecen por completo. Cuando habitabas dentro del rompecabezas del milenio supe que eras de armas tomar, pero cuando Kaiba se las arregló con sus experimentos para conseguirte un cuerpo a ti, a Marik y a Bakura fue que supe lo verdaderamente peligroso que podías ser. Sobre todo con el sacerdote a vuestro lado. No solo nosotros tres caímos, Joey también lo hizo, Seto Kaiba también supo jugar muy bien sus cartas. Seguramente fue el mismo Kaiba quien obligo a Joey a hablar, solo él sabia de nuestros planes. Y no lo culpo, Seto Kaiba es tan terrible como tu, Yami Atemu y se que cuando se os metéis algo en la cabeza lo conseguís al precio que sea. Apuesto que en cuanto te distes cuenta de que huí se te metió en la cabeza atraparme Yami ¿Verdad?

-Mi querido Yugi, estas atrapado.

Me dices con esa mirada maliciosa tan tuya, mientras me arrojas a la cama.

_Atrápame mientras caigo  
Dime que estás aquí y que todo ha terminado  
Hablándole a la atmósfera  
No hay nadie aquí y caigo en mí mismo  
Esta verdad me conduce a la locura  
Se que solo tu puedes detener mi dolor,  
tu y tu caprichosa voluntad_

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que amarte tanto Yami? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el apartarme de ti? ¿Qué me hiciste Faraón? Contigo no soy libre, tu me tienes en una jaula de oro, pero sin ti vivo y muero poco a poco. TU te volviste en una droga para mi Yami, te hiciste indispensable para mi vida."

Todo esos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Yugi, mientras sentía como su amante, su amor, su faraón, lo hacía suyo con pasión, queriéndolo marcar, queriéndole dejar claro que jamás lo dejaría marchar. Yami hacía mucho que había vuelto a su inocente niño en todo un hombre, en lo que al sexo se refería. Cuando tuvo su cuerpo fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo, reclamar a Yugi para si. Aun recordar la expresión confusa de él, la sorpresa que le abordo al sentir la pasión y lo que le hacía, sus ojitos amatistas brillando con pasión y su reproche al final, Yami no era malo, tal vez un poco prepotente pero ¿que esperaban? fue una vez el gobernante de una nación y los dioses mismos le habían dado a Yugi ¿así que quien era Yugi para negar lo que mandaban los dioses?

_No me des la espalda  
(No te entregues al dolor)  
No intentes esconderte  
(Aunque estén gritando tu nombre)  
No cierres los ojos  
(Los Dioses sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos)  
No apagues la luz  
(Nunca duermas nunca mueras) _

-Iremos a Egipto y esta vez me asegurare de que no huyas Yugi, así te tenga que poner guardias las veinticuatro horas.

Le juro Yami acariciando con un dedo la mejilla de Yugi. Yugi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separo de Yami.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Yami. No permitiré que me metas nuevamente en una jaula de oro.

Le advirtió Yugi. Pero sus cabellos fueron atrapados por el mas grande y su cuerpo fue estrechado nuevamente contra la cama, mientras Yami se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el.

-No te estoy preguntando Yugi. No entiendes eres mío, solamente mío. Fuiste un regalo de los dioses y no te dejare ir. Lo quieras o no siempre estarás a mi lado.

-Me suicidare si me llevas a Egipto.

Le grito Yugi. Yami lo beso con furia conteniendo el impulso de levantarle la mano al pequeño.

-Jamás Yugi, no te lo permitiré, estarás conmigo y cuando no lo estés estarás vigilado las veinticuatro horas. Ni tus caprichos ni los de nadie te separaran de mi lado.

-Déjame ir Yami, me estas matando con tu actitud.

Le rogó Yugi con los ojos cristalizados.

-No, no puedo Yugi no puedo dejarte ir, tu eres mío. Te acostumbraras mi pequeño. Te acostumbraras y me amaras.

Le juro Yami abrazándolo con fuerza. Yugi cerró sus ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Lo amaba, lo amaba desde que era solo el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio y compartían el mismo cuerpo, por eso le dolía, por eso le lastimaba tanto ser solo un objeto para Yami.

_Estoy atemorizado por lo que veo  
Pero de algún modo sé que hay mucho más por venir  
Estoy inmovilizado por el miedo  
Y pronto me estaré cegado por las lágrimas  
Se que solo tu puedes detener mi dolor,  
Tú y tu caprichosa voluntad_

-¡Yugi estas bien!

Yugi se viro sorprendido y abrazo a Joey. Llevaba dos semana en Egipto había tratado de huir en el aeropuerto del Cairo y Yami además de atraparlo lo había castigado encerrándolo en sus habitaciones lejos de sus amigos, de Joey, de Ryu y de Malik. Apenas ayer había podido convencer al ex faraón ahora empresario de que le retirara la guardia, aunque no había logrado que lo dejara salir de sus habitaciones y estaba encerrado con llave. Cerca no había ningún objeto filoso o con el que se pudiera hacer daño, Yami se había cogido en serio su amenaza de suicidarse. Por eso se sorprendió de ver a Joey.

-¿Qué haces aquí Joey? ¿Y Kaiba? ¿Y Yami? ¿Te dieron permiso?

-Ni siquiera lo saben.-Dijo Joey encogiéndose de hombros indiferente-No le pedí permiso ni a la momia ni al gato, simplemente me deslicé por la ventana de mi cuarto al jardín y luego subí por las enredaderas hasta la ventana de tu saloncito así llegue aquí.-Sonrió Joey.

Yugi también sonrió. Aunque Joey no se había atrevido a huir con ellos, pues según el rubio sabia que Seto lo encontraría y prefería ahorrarse el castigo, siempre se las arreglaba para sacar de quicio a Kaiba y retarlo.

-¿Cómo estas Yugi?

-Bien -contesto Yugi tristemente.

-No me refiero a la salud física. Se que aquí somos mas cuidados que el mismo oro. Me refiero a tus emociones enano.

Le dijo Joey suavemente y con cariño. Yugi suspiro.

-Mal.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que lo amas Yugi?

Le pregunto Joey.

-Por que es mi única arma contra el. Si el supiera que lo amo estaría completamente a su merced.

Dijo tristemente el muchacho de cabellos tricolor.

-Yugi, Yami te ama. Confiésale lo que sientes y a lo mejor el te diga también lo que siente. Además no nos puede ir peor a ninguno de los cuatro.

Dijo Joey. Yugo negó con la cabeza.

-No lo se Joey, no lo se. ¿Ryu y Malik como están?

-Mejor que tu definitivamente.

Respondió Joey.

-Joey no me mires con esa cara, por que entonces no vas tu donde Kaiba y le dices que lo amas.

Lo reto Yugi. Joey casi se atraganto con su saliva.

-Estas loco ¿Decirle al gato que lo amo? Estoy medio loco pero no soy tan estupido como para darle a Seto el arma definitiva contra mí.

Dijo Joey. Ambos sintieron ruido al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo ignoraron pensando que seria el servicio que estaría arreglando el saloncito privado de Yugi y Yami. Fue Yugi quien miraba a la puerta quien miro primero quienes fueron los que entraron a la habitación.

-Vez Seto, te dije que podrías encontrar a tu cachorro, con mi niño

Dijo la voz de Yami y cuando Joey se viro y vio a Seto mirándolo con el seño fruncido, supo que estaba en problemas y no era el único Yugi también estaba metido en líos.

_Ángel caídos a mis pies  
Siempre susurradas a mi oído  
La muerte de mi libertad ante mis ojos  
Me temo que yace a mi lado  
Me hace señas me rendiré  
Comienzo sobre mi final  
Abandonando todo por lo que he caído me levanto para conocer el fin  
el fin de mi libertad_

-¡Yami!

Yami miro a su pequeño amante quien se sentó en la cama y lo hizo sentarse a el. Ambos estaban desnudos, ambos apestaban a sexo.

-¿Qué sucede Yugi?

Pregunto Yami cansado pero preparado para otra pelea. Yugi respiro hondo y con una de sus manos acaricio el cabello de su amante.

-Calma no quiero pelear. Solo quería decirte, que...Yami yo no se como te tomes esto, pero ya no seguiré guardando esto...Yami te amo.

_Salvame_

Acaba el juego

Estoy a tus pies

Yami por un segundo abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de con una sonrisa arrojarse sobre los labios de su pequeño haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama.

-Yugi-Suspiro Yami contra los labios del pequeño-Creí que nunca me amarías-Suspiro el faraón-Yo también te amo y te adoro mi pequeño.

Yugi sonrió, Joey tenia razón, Yami lo amaba. Así que enredando sus manos en el cuello de su faraón lo beso con una pasión que sorprendió un poco al ex faraón.

-Si me amas demuéstramelo.

Lo reto el pequeño coquetamente contoneando su cuerpo provocativamente con el de su amante.

*****Fin*****


	4. Atrapado 4

Y esta es la ultima de las historias de Atrapado ^^

**Atrapado 4**

-Suéltame Seto no se nada.

Grito Joey, desesperado, ya no aguantaba mas, estar encadenado a la pared de esa fría y oscura celda, sin agua o comida.

-Pues entonces dime a donde fueron Yugi, Malik y Ryu. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer cachorro, solo tienes que decirme a donde fueron y te sacare de este lugar, te daré de beber y comer todo lo que quieras.

Lo tentó Seto Kaiba con una sonrisa.

-No por favor Seto no me hagas esto, no puedo delatar a mis amigos.

Sollozo Joey desesperado.

_Sabes que te necesito  
es una emergencia de amor  
un sentimiento tan infinito  
que parece un inmenso dolor._

  
Se corrió en el interior de su cachorro con una ultima y potente envestida, antes de abrasarlo. Joey aun estaba encadenado a la pared de la celda, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba de cara a la pared y desnudo mientras Seto lo poseía.

-Ciudad Domino-susurro el rubio derrotado.

-¿Que?

-Fueron a ciudad domino por dinero para escapar, no se mas, pero ya basta no me violes mas, no me retengas mas en este horrible lugar.

Le rogó Joey desesperado. Mientras Seto Kaiba sonreía complacido al ver que había ganado a su cachorro.

_No me preguntes que pasa  
es una emergencia de amor  
un canto libre que me traspasa  
hasta el fondo de mi corazón._

  
Joey despertó al sentir la suave caricia en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos temerosos, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que estaba en sus habitaciones y de Seto y no en la oscura celda a la que tanto miedo le tenia. Suspiro aliviado y observo a Seto quien como muchas otras besos lo observaba ensimismado, mientras lo acariciaba.

_Mi pan, mi vino  
una exigencia del destino  
una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel  
dulcemente... me parte el alma._

Joey se termino de arreglar el cabello y miro a través del espejo la imagen de Seto.

-¿Seto?

Lo llamo suavemente.

-¿Si cachorro?

Le pregunto alzando la mirada de los papeles que revisaba.

-¿Los encontraron?

Pregunto simplemente, Seto sabría a que se referiría.

-Si lo hicieron. A Malik y a Ryu los puedes ver pero a Yugi no trato de huir en el aeropuerto del Cairo y Yami lo castigo.

Dijo simplemente el ojiazul.

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté  
como una moneda, un amuleto  
que yo con mis manos meceré.  
Esta pasión por tenerte  
es mi emergencia de amor  
sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte  
conservar de tu boca el sabor. _

Después de ver a Malik y a Ryu los cuales se veían muy felices, Joey decidió ir a ver a su pequeño amigo Yugi y para eso se escabucho por las ventanas de su aposentos para que nadie lo viera y trepo por el balcón de Yugi y Yami.

-¡Yugi estas bien!

Al verlo Yugi corrió a abrasar a Joey y Joey lo estrecho entre sus brazos feliz de verlo con bien. Aunque Yugi lucia un poco sorprendido de verlo y no debería estarlo su pequeño amigo debía de saber que el siempre asía lo que quería así tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Joey? ¿Y Kaiba? ¿Y Yami? ¿Te dieron permiso?

Le pregunto Yugi sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera lo saben.-fue la respuesta de Joey mientras se encogía de hombros indiferente-No les pedí permiso ni a la momia ni al gato, simplemente me deslice por la ventana de mi cuarto al jardín y luego subí por las enredaderas asta la ventana de tu saloncito así llegue aquí.-Sonrió Joey.

Yugi también sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas Yugi?

Le pregunto observándolo fijamente.

-Bien.

Contesto Yugi tristemente.

-No me refiero a la salud física. Se que aquí somos mas cuidados que el mismo oro. Me refiero a tus emociones enano.

Le dijo Joey suavemente y con cariño. Yugi suspiro.

-Mal.

-¿Por qué no asestas que lo amas Yugi?

Le pregunto Joey intrigado.

-Por que es mi única arma contra el. Si el supiera que lo amo estaría completamente a su merced.

Dijo tristemente el muchacho de cabellos tricolor.

-Yugi, Yami te ama. Confiésale lo que sientes y a lo mejor el te diga también lo que siente. Además no nos puede ir peor a ninguno de los cuatro.

Dijo Joey. Mientras su pequeño amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo se Joey, no lo se. ¿Ryu y Malik como están?

-Mejor que tu definitivamente.

Respondió Joey con absoluta seguridad, los otros dos chicos se veían felices y contentos a diferencia de Yugi y el mismo.

-Joey no me mires con esa cara, por que entonces no vas tu donde Kaiba y le dices que lo amas.

Lo reto Yugi. Joey casi se atraganto con su saliva.

-Estas loco ¿Decirle al gato que lo amo? Estoy medio loco pero no soy tan estúpido como para darle a Seto el arma definitiva contra mi.

Dijo Joey. Ambos sintieron ruido al otro lado de la puerta, pero lo ignoraron y ese fue un grave error.

-Vez Seto, te dije que podrías encontrar a tu cachorro, con mi niño.

Dijo la voz de Yami y cuando Joey se viro y vio a Seto mirándolo con el seño fruncido, supo que estaba en graves problemas y que su gato estaba enojado.

_La noche, el día  
en la tristeza, en la alegría  
una batalla que no da tregua a mi ser  
dulcemente... me parte el alma.  
Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté  
como una moneda, un amuleto  
que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

  
Observo a Seto en silencio sabia que este todavía estaba molesto con el, por haberlo desobedecido, pero al menos se estaba tratando de controlar por lo que Joey decidió serrar la boca y no provocarlo mas.  
_  
Soy tu prisionera  
tú la evasión que crece en mí  
mi razón primera  
solamente junto a ti conoceré  
el amor que te daré.  
Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté._

Mokuba observo a Joey sinceramente preocupado.

-¿Qué te sucede Chiby?

-¿Joey, por que te gusta preocupar tanto a Seto?

Le pregunto con sinceridad el niño.

-Por que soy su prisionero, por que el me quito mi libertad sin dejarle otra opción.

Le confeso Joey con igual sinceridad.

-Se que eso no estuvo bien, Joey. Se que tu padre te vendió a el y que eso te duele, pero Joey el te ama, ¿por que ser infeliz, si puedes ser feliz? Ya no se puede cambiar el pasado y a las buenas o a las malas tendrás que estar con él. ¿No te párese mejor que sea a las buenas?

Joey miro al ya no tan niño frente a el, asombrado.

-¿En que momento cresites tanto Chiby?

-Lo hice mientras tu y Seto estaban ocupados peleándose.

Le sonrió el pequeño.

_Llevo en mí el secreto del hechizo  
que llena el vacío de mi ser  
voy a seguirte a cada instante y te tendré _

-Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia Joey.

Le dijo Seto duramente. A pesar del miedo al rechazo Joey se repuso y acercándose a Seto tomo su cara entre las manos y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Mira mis ojos y dime si te miento Seto? No lo hago Seto te amo. No sé cuando ni como pero me enamore de ti.

La verdad era tan legible en esos ojos, que Seto no pudo mas que creerle.

-Joey.-Suspiro besándolo-Mi cachorro, yo también te amo.

-¿De verdad Seto?-Le pregunto con timidez.

-Completamente de verdad cachorro.

Le dijo antes de arrojarse sobre sus labios con una pasión a la que Joey le correspondió gustoso.

_siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté  
como una moneda, una amuleto  
que yo entre mis manos guardaré_.

Sentados a la mesa de le patio merendaban, Joey, Malik, Yugi, Ryu, Mokuba y Seto, Yami, Marik y Bakura los cuales habían sido arrastrados ahí por sus parejas.

En esa mansión nunca habían habido tantas alegrías y risas mientras intercambiaban opiniones entre todos.

-Bueno Mokuba solo faltas tú de enamorarte.

Sonrió de pronto Yugi. A lo que Mokuba sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Tal vez Yugi o tal vez ya lo este.

Seto lo miro impresionado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Joey lo beso.

-Déjalo crecer amor.

Le susurro y con un suspiro el ojiazul se resigno.

_Como un amuleto en mi corazón te llevare  
_  
*****Fin*****


End file.
